The past decade has seen a growth in the number of protein folding algorithms used. Unfortuately, it is difficult to compare the relative speed of these algorithms because each group has used a different energy function and different test cases. I will select a simple test case and energy function in an effort to evaluate the relative speed of these methods. I am starting with algorithms used in the Dill group and will be able to get algorithms from collaborators as well. I will use the Computer Graphics Laboratory resources to guide my synthesis of an inhibitor for a hormone receptor of one sort or another.